


The Storeroom

by TheNightMother



Series: Start Me Up- Drabbles and One Shots [8]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Groping, Kinda sorta orgy, Knifeplay, Mindfuck, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic, Power Dynamics, Restraints, prostitution kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightMother/pseuds/TheNightMother
Summary: Anna thought that she and Hancock were fair and square on the whole storeroom Bobbi No-Nose thing. They were not.--------------------“I really am sorry. Please John. Tell me what I can do to make this right.”“First off, I say jump. You say how high. Got it” Anna nodded frantically and sniffled. Her eye’s widened when he unsheathed the large combat knife from his hip. “Now you say you really want to pay back this debt sister? Cause if so, I do have one idea of how you could do it.”He shifted closer to her, dragging the tip of the knife slowly up the length of her abdomen and neck before tapping the flat of the blade on her cheek.--------------------(This was kinda hard to tag and if you guys think I missed anything feel free to drop a line about it.)
Relationships: John Hancock (Fallout)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Start Me Up- Drabbles and One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	The Storeroom

Heavy. Everything felt thick and heavy like trying to wake up with the world’s worst hang over. Anna’s entire body hurt, muscles aching with exhaustion and strain as she tried to turn over. Metal clanked together and she felt resistance in her shoulders. Her arms were bound behind her back and a rope was wrapped tight both above and below her breasts. She could feel something secured to a point near her spine, holding up most of her weight. 

Finally, she tried to open her eyes, finding it impossible not because of heaviness but due to resistance. Someone had blindfolded her. 

“Whh... was goin’ on?” Her tongue felt like it was three sizes too big for her mouth and dry as sandpaper. Last she could remember, she had been in the Dugout having drinks with MacCready. Someone must have drugged them, she just hoped that Mac was okay. 

“Finally. You’re awake.” Her mouth dropped open when she recognized the voice. 

“H-Hancock?” 

“The one and only sister.” 

“What’s going on? What’s happening?” 

Anna felt fingers working at the blindfold and when the tension released from around her head, and squinted the world into focus. It was dark, light only being cast from the trash barrels flaming at the ends of the warehouse. She could see the tails of Hancock's frock coat flowing behind him as he paced a few feet away from her. 

“Them ain’t the right questions to ask. Should be asking_ where _we are. That might answer a few of your questions first.” Hancock lit a smoke and inhaled deeply as Anna looked around. They were in some sort of warehouse, rubble and broken machinery everywhere. Something about the red and blue rail cars rung a bell in her head but when her eyes fell on a large crater in the far corner, she paled. 

“Oh shit.” 

The ghoul stalked closer with a wicked smile. “Oh shit is right. NH&M Freight Depot, my strong room. Or at least where it used to be. Thanks to your shit with Bobbi I have had to find somewhere new and secure. Thanks for that by the way.” 

“I honestly didn’t know what was goin’ on! I needed the caps!” 

“Bull-mother-fucking-shit Anna. You haven’t needed caps in a long ass time. Maybe you believed her crap but don’t try to lie to me about fuckin’ caps. You wanna know how much it cost me to move this place?” 

She started looking around, shifting and trying to find any slack in the chain. Cold terror ran down her spine when long fingers curled around the back of her neck and forced her to look forward and watch the ghoul pacing in front of her. 

“Eye’s forward sister. See I might have let it slide.... more cause well, you’re already paying the debt on your back well enough. But I recently got a courier saying charges had been incurred and it was gonna cost me an extra 10 thousand caps. Not sure what you’re offering is enough now ya’ see? And me, bein’ a proper business man and all, figured I would give you the time to talk out the negotiations.” 

The hand on the back of her neck didn’t move and only tightened its hold when she took a moment to respond. 

“Yes. Umm Of course. What exactly did you have in mind?” 

Anna was attempting to keep her breathing under control but couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped her when the hand on the back of her neck let go. Immediately she tried to crane around and see who was behind her and just as immediately regretted it. Hancock stepped forward and grabbed her chin, pulling hard enough to have her wincing. 

“I told you to keep your fucking eyes forward.” Rage was burning quietly behind his eyes and for the first time she didn’t feel safe around her lover. 

“I’m sorry” it was almost a sob, with tears threatening the prickle at her eyes. Hancock laughed at her. 

“Don’t try that shit with me. Crying won’t help you here. At _ all _ . You _ know _ that _ .” _

“I really am sorry. Please John. Tell me what I can do to make this right.” 

“First off, I say jump. You say how high. Got it” Anna nodded frantically and sniffled. Her eye’s widened when he unsheathed the large combat knife from his hip. “Now you say you really want to pay back this debt sister? Cause if so, I do have one idea of how you could do it.” 

He shifted closer to her, dragging the tip of the knife slowly up the length of her abdomen and neck before tapping the flat of the blade on her cheek. 

“Me and my associate here are gonna have some fun with you. And you’re gonna be a good little fucking slut and do every single thing you’re told. And when we are done you'll have paid off some of your debt. But you won’t be leaving this warehouse until you’re paid in full and I doubt a single session is worth 10 thousand caps. Guess I'll just have to leave you here with some supplies till I come back and we are all squared up. How does that sound to you? Good?” He pulled the blade of the knife back down and set it between two of her ribs, right below her left breast. 

Anna’s breath stuttered to a halt “Do I... Do I have much choice in this?” 

Hancock shrugged and pressed the knife harder, enough that the tip dimpled the flesh and drew a small drop of blood from her skin and into the material. “Doesn’t really seem that way, now does it?” 

“Yeah Hancock,” She swallowed around the lump of terror in her throat, “It’s Ummm. It’s good. Care to tell me who your associate is?” 

Hancock laughed and twisted the blade, catching the fabric with the tip and pulling until the material parted. Quickly he made tatters out of her shirt and grabbed her chin to force her head still before leaning down and pressing a soft mockery of a kiss to her bottom lip. 

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Anna watched his eyes dart over her shoulder before he spoke again. “Blindfold her again.” 

The world quickly returned to blackness and after the stranger retied her blindfold, they settled their hands onto her breasts, kneading them softly. Anna tried not to shudder at the feeling of unknown hands touching her, but when they started working at her nipples expertly, she had a hard time suppressing her bodies reactions. 

When she felt the tip of Hancock’s knife pressing sharply at her hip, her entire body stilled again on instinct. The knife shredded through the thick material of her jeans and soon she was left completely exposed, trying to turn herself and hide. She heard Hancock sigh softly and the sound of clothing shifting and his boots clicking in the dirt as he walked away. Panic struck her; she didn’t want to be left alone with this unknown person. 

Thinly veiled terror laced her voice when she called out to him. “Please John.... Don’t leave me.” 

“I’m not going anywhere Sunshine. Just getting me a good seat.” Metal dragged across the ground and she heard it come to rest about a foot from her position. “You can take her blindfold off now.” 

Again, the dark room came back into view and all she could focus on was the casual figure of Hancock, sitting spread in a chair in only his frock coat and Tricorn with a canister of jet in his hand. Her eyes focused on the little red canister like it was a life line in the world, something to slow everything down enough that she could think and accept the situation. 

The ghoul noticed where her eyes had fallen and laughed. “Want some? Guess it’s probably been a while since your last chem break. When I saw Mac, he said that you two had been traveling all day.” 

Anna’s eyes snapped up at that, filled with confusion. “You saw Bobby? Is he all right?” She couldn’t help the small gasp when the hands on her breasts gave a harsh tweak to her nipples. Hancock smiled at that and took a deep inhale from the canister. 

“Yeah I saw him. He’s... ahhh he’s doing just fine.” He quickly wiped away the grin that had appeared on his face and looked up at her from his seat. “Last offer sister. I know you want some.” He shook the canister for her again and stood when she nodded. 

Ruined fingers wrapped around the back of her neck and he brought her lips and the mouthpiece together, staring over her shoulder. The hands started their kneading and pinching again, focusing on her nipples. When she gasped, Hancock hit the plunger and the world slowed as the drug was forced into her system. 

Anna watched him pull back in half speed and turned the canister so she could see the mouthpiece properly, marked with a small black dot. His voice was slow and deep and raspy to her ears. 

“Ultra Jet. Oopsie” The smirk on his face said all that needed to been said and one of the hands started inching down her abdomen as a spark of heat started at her spine. Anna glared at Hancock as that spark started to grow and a flush of arousal ran through her body. When she exhaled and the world started to speed back up to normal time, Hancock grabbed the back of her head and crashed their lips together. He explored her mouth hungrily, waiting until she was struggling and the chain was clanking before he pulled away. 

Anna’s green eyes were blow wide, pupils completely eclipsing the iris with her lips swollen from the fierce kiss he had just pressed to them. The hands had stopped on her hips, holding her in place when she tried to move closer to the ghoul. She licked her lips and jerked forward suddenly, trying to catch him in another kiss. The hands stopped her with a subtle flex of their long fingers and strong pressure holding her to the spot. 

Hancock had flopped himself into the chair in front of her again, smiling up to her. “How ya’ feeling there, sister? Little warm?” 

“Using Ultra Jet is completely unfair. Fuck you, you Bastard.” Rage shot through his black eyes and before Anna realized what had happened, her head cracked to the side violently. Her cheek stung even further when he grabbed her chin and tugged her face back to looking at him 

“Don’t ever fucking swear at me Anna. Not unless you _enjoy _getting slapped in the face.” His eyes narrowed. 

“Fuck you” 

Anna was able to watch his jaw clench before her head cracked the opposite direction. She tried to stop the thin moan that the pain forced from her lips. One of the hands gripped the back of her neck and set her straight again. It petted softly down her one shoulder and came to rest in the short length of hair she had been growing. She sighed softly at the touch and leaned her weight back into the presence. The hard planes of muscle greeted her back and she could feel the pressure of their erection on the top of her ass cheek. So, the hands did belong to a man. 

Hancock cleared his throat and looked over her shoulder. “Come on man. Let's leave. She ain’t in the mood to cooperate proper right now. Maybe a night alone will change that.” 

Anna’s eyes widened in terror when the man lifted his hands away from her and she felt the heat of the other human leave her back. Boots moved away and she watched Hancock grab his clothing from the rail car. 

“Please no... Pleasepleaseno. No John please! I’m Sorry! I’ll be good. Please don’t go!” Tears had welled up in her eyes and she fought hard against the restraints. He stopped and turned. 

“Gonna play nice?” 

“Yes Sir. Please I’ll do anything! Just don’t leave me here!” 

“Good,” he grabbed a pack of cigarettes from one of his many pockets and lit two, passing the second over her shoulder to the strange man. 

“Now sister, be honest. Is there something wrong with the way my associate touches you here,” he took a deep drag off of the cigarette and blew it in her face as his free hand reached out to caress her breast, “Or here?” Hancock’s hand continued downward and he cupped her sex softly, using his middle finger to gently caress along the seam of her lips. “Doesn’t it feel good?” 

“Nn-no Mayor Hancock. It feels good.” 

He smirked softly at her “I like hearing you call me that sister. Might earn your keep back quick if you learn to remember your place.” 

Anna could hear the sounds of a belt buckle being worked behind her and she froze, whimpering when Hancock used the distraction so put pressure on the finger tracing the seam of her lips and breached them. His huff of surprised laughter brought her back. 

“Fuck woman. Do you even know how wet you are?” 

Anna gasped when she felt him smear her slick arousal over her outer lips and he brought the hand up to show her. Anna hated her bodies reaction to the way the ridges of his skin glistened, sending another gush of arousal through her. 

“I’m sorry Sir.” Shame shot through her at how she was reacting to being grouped by a total stranger and how much she enjoyed the feeling of having no control over what either of them did to her body. The strangers hand twisted her nipple softly and she gasped in pleasure. 

Hancock sneered at her as he pushed the fingers into her mouth. “Don’t apologize. Just admit how much you like it. Plenty of whores enjoy their line of work.” When she had licked herself clean from his hand, he dropped into the chair at her feet and nodded to the man behind her. A thin jet of smoke was blown over her shoulder before both hands returned to her breasts. Anna resisted the urge to turn her head and look at who was touching her; realizing now that if she attempted to parse out who was behind her, Hancock would leave again. 

She pressed into the hands working her breasts and moaned when one began to move down her abdomen. Blunt nails dragged through the nest of curls between her legs and she shivered at the way Hancock watched the hand’s progression. When two fingers brushed over her clit Anna froze again and her eyes went wide. She whimpered. 

“Please John. I’ll do anything, work the debt off any other way... please don’t make me do this....” 

The evil smirk was back. 

“Didn’t you say you enjoyed how he touches you? 

“Yes Sir.” 

“Didn’t you say you would work your debt off in_ any _ way possible?” 

“Y-yes Sir.” 

“And what if I want to watch your pretty pussy destroyed by a nice fat cock?” The fingers continued their exploration, rubbing over her clit in slow circles that had her slowly pressing harder into the touches even as tears started to prickle at her eyes. 

“Please Sir... I need to know who it is. You can do anything just please tell me...” She sounded pathetic, whining and begging for any sort of control. 

“No.” 

The tears started to fall and Anna couldn’t help it as the sobs started to wrack her body. The hands stilled their movements and pulled back to her hips, providing Anna with a small sense of comfort to know that the man they belonged to at least had a heart. 

Hancock stood up, tilting her face toward his and dragging his fingers through the wet tracks down her face, gathering her tears on his fingertips making a show of licking them clean. 

“I told you Sunshine. Crying _won’t_ help you here. It is only gonna make my cock harder.” 

He reached out and grabbed a breast, tweaking the nipple until she gasped. His free hand reached between her legs and started rubbing quick circles at her clit, jolting the heat that had simmered down inside her awake again. 

Anna sobbed in confusion, her mind and body at odds with each other. She wanted Hancock to continue but wanted the stranger's hands to stop; at the same time, she wanted to know what else those talented hands could do to her. Every single thing about this was more than she could handle and all she wanted was for the world to be simple again. One of the stranger's hands came up to knead her free breast while the other laid softly at the base of her neck. She whimpered and let her eyes close, hips jolting every time Hancock’s fingers rubbed directly over the sensitive nub. 

The hand at the back of her neck tilted her head forward and Anna felt the ghouls ruined lips at her ear. 

“It will be so much easier for you if you just give in Anna. I wouldn’t let anything happen to something I have such an investment in.” Her hips were rocking into his hand, mind overwhelmed with the sensation of so many points of contact. It was too much and Anna felt herself nod and just gave in. One rough, scarred hand lifted from her breast while the other kept working at her clit, teasing her gently while he sat. 

The stranger's hands wasted no time in working down her torso and Anna looked down to watch Hancock. His dark eyes were glued to the way the hands parted her lips, exposing glistening pink flesh to his gaze. Anna whimpered when the fingers applied pressure on either side of her clit and rubbed gently. It sent a bolt of pleasure down her spine and she couldn’t help the way her entire body shuddered. 

“Ohhhh fuck.” 

“See Sunshine. So much simpler.” His raspy voice was almost a purr and Anna gasped at the wave of heat it sent through her. She could feel the strangers free hand skimming over her ass now, reaching between her legs from behind and she widened her stance slightly. Hancock couldn’t help but grin. “That's a good fucking whore. Makes it much easier for us.” 

The hand reached lower and parted her lips even further and when Anna felt the man lean over her to get a better angle, she turned her head to the side so she was staring at the far wall. 

“Good girl. Glad you finally understand that what you want here isn’t important. You have a debt to pay and right now watching that tight little pussy take this stranger’s fat cock is what’s gonna help you do that.” Anna whimpered when she felt a callused fingertip rub teasing circles around the wet entrance to her body. It was maddening, the soft touches of pleasure, gentle pressure squeezing her clit as one long finger toyed with her. 

“Please.” 

It was all she could manage to get out before the man took pity on her and one digit pressed slowly inside. Her body clenched down on it, trying desperately for any ounce of pleasure that was real and more than feather-light. 

Hancock chuckled darkly. “Fuck Anna. I wish I could show you this. Watching you pussy try to get more is so fucking amazing. Next time I’m getting a mirror and making you watch.” The fingers rocked in and out of her body, bringing soft whimpers bubbling from her throat. Soon her hips were rolling back on the one finger and she sighed in delight when she felt a second added. 

She leaned back more, putting a bit more weight into the chain and chest against her back, rocking her hips on the fingers inside her. She felt the approval from the man behind her in the deep rumble in his chest, pressed against her spine. 

“Give her a third. See how long she can keep from cumming. Then I wanna watch you fuck her.” The man obeyed, drawing his fingers out enough the add a third to the mix and plunging them back inside her. The stretch was incredible, enough to had her shuddering and she could feel an orgasm start to coil low in her belly. “How you doin’ up there Anna? Getting close?” 

She nodded quickly and moaned when she felt the fingers pick up speed inside her. 

“Good girl. Cause after you get to cum, Daddy and his friend get to play, okay?” She shuddered when she felt the fingers stretch apart deep inside her before they resumed their thrusting, a high-pitched keen falling from her lips when they began to ram against the bundle of nerves inside her that would guarantee she tipped over the edge. 

“Fuck... Please John.... I’m gonna cum.” 

“Good girl. Cum for Daddy.” The tension snapped at his words and she screamed as every muscle in her body tensed. She could feel the stranger's fingers pumping in and out of her gently the entire time. Only when her hips twitched away hard did they stop, only to quickly be replaced with the hot, blunt head of his cock. Hancock grabbed her chin and Anna slowly opened her eyes to look at him. 

“Ready?’ 

“Yes Sir.” The words where slightly slurred from pleasure and Hancock couldn’t help but grin over his small lovers' shoulder. 

Anna whimpered when she felt the head start to push inside her body. Three fingers had barely prepared her for the initial stretch and she let out a slightly pained gasp as he pushed deeper. Hancock's fingers flew to her clit, rubbing small circles over the sensitive nub to allow her a distraction. 

Anna finally felt the man seat himself completely with a soft grunt, his breath coming out in sharp huffs next to her ear. She tightened her inner muscles as much as she could around the large intrusion and smiled when it broke the man's silence 

“Fuck.” 

It was soft and barely there but Anna couldn’t help the small smile that spread across her face. She wasn’t sure, but she thought she at least knew the voice. Her victory was short lived, all competent thought flying from her head when the man began thrusting. 

Hancock couldn’t help but smile at the way her body gripped at the cock ramming in and out of her. It was like it didn’t want to let go, the way the lips gripped at the flesh. Anna’s thighs started trembling again and he wondered if she knew how close she was to cumming for the second time just from a few thrusts. 

Anna couldn’t focus, her only thought the deep almost pleasant burn of the almost too big cock inside her. Her second orgasm swept through her like a fire, burning hot and fast before she even realized it. He entire body went rigid and the stranger used it to his advantage leaning her weight into the chest harness and pulling her leg up high, pounding hard and fast into her body 

She felt his thrusts start to falter in rhythm before he pushed deep inside her and Anna felt a gush of heat. The man came with a harsh grunt, hips stuttering as he pumped his seed deep inside her. When she was able to catch her breath, Anna looked down at Hancock, his fist wrapped around his own irradiated member and pumping himself slowly in preparation. 

Her eyes flew wide open when he lined up his cock with her entrance right as the stranger began to pull away. They didn’t allow her a moment of emptiness, Hancock sliding home as quickly as the stranger left and he smirked when he felt her body shiver as the new sensation. 

“See sister. By the time we are done with you tonight,” He punctuated his words with short harsh thrusts, working a hand between their bodies to rub over her clit gently, “There is gonna be a small puddle of mess under you. Got it?” 

“Yes Sir” 

“Good.” He worked for his own pleasure, thrusting into hot, wet heaven that surrounded him. Behind Anna he could see the lanky silhouette of Mac as he moved to lean against the power armor station and lit a cigarette. He threw up two fingers behind Anna’s back, the signal they had worked out for “give me a minute and I will be back.” 

He could feel her body starting the tense again, thighs trembling as she approached another orgasm and he slowed his thrusts in response. Hancock took his time and worked her clit softly, keeping Anna just a hair breath away from her orgasm for a few minutes until her twitching became uncontrollable. 

“You wanna cum for me Anna?” 

She couldn’t even respond, body clamping down on his like a vice the moment the words left his mouth. Hancock looked over her shoulder again to Mac who was stroking himself softly as he watched. When the thin merc gave a nod, Hancock picked up the speed of his thrusts and let his orgasm take him. 

He came with a growl, pushing himself deep inside her feeling his load mix with the one already left inside her. Mac came up behind her again and lined himself up, thrusting in just as Hancock pulled out. 

Anna was completely lost in the sensations. Always stretched full between the ridged cock of her ghoul lover and the fat one of the stranger’s, she had never thought her body could enjoy treatment like this. Her mind had eagerly accepted her new role between these men if it meant she didn’t have to worry about being left alone in the dark unprotected warehouse overnight. 

She could feel the mess of their two loads starting to drip out around the fat member stretching her and shuddered when she wondered how long they planned on going for. The stranger took his time this round. Rolling his hips to make sure the blunt head of his cock pressed over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside her of each stroke. 

“Don’t stop.... Please don’t fucking stop.” 

She tried to stop her mouth but the words tumbled out before she could control them. The stranger changed the angle of his trusts, each of them pointed to hit right where she needed them most and quickly, she felt her back arch as another wave of pleasure rolled through her. 

Hancock watched as Mac struggled to keep silent as Anna’s inner muscles massaged him, loving the way he could see the merc’s balls drawing up tight as he climbed ever closer to the edge. One, two, three thrusts with Anna’s tight pussy milking around him and the merc spilled himself deep inside. 

Hancock groaned when he lined himself up again, feeling a thick gush of fluid escape her and drip to the dirt below. 

“Making a fucking mess everywhere. Can you hear it Pet? The wet sound of your pussy with three big loads inside it? Tell Daddy how much you like it.” 

“Plllllllease Sir.” 

Hancock grabbed her hips and changed the angle slightly ramming as hard and deep as he could with each brutal thrust. Anna yelped each time he hit home. 

“I said tell me how much you like the mess Anna.” One hand shot up and grabbed her around the throat, squeezing just enough on the arteries there to restrict blood flow. 

“... Daddy...” 

He increased pressure and Anna’s vision began to spot. She barely managed to croak out her next words. 

“I love it Daddy. I love being your messy whore.” 

Hancock thrust deep a final time and buried his face into her neck when he felt his balls draw up sharply. All tension broke within him and he couldn’t help the deeply satisfied groan that was ripped from his throat. He took a few moments to relax inside her before he grinned. 

“Ready Kitten?” 

All Anna could do was make a noise of confusion before he stepped back and pulled out of her suddenly. It set off a chain reaction. Her body shuddered and a thick trickle of cum started to drip from her pussy. The mess slid down her thighs and dripped visibly into the dirt below. It was filthy and disgusting and his cock twitching in interest again as he watched. 

Hancock sighed dramatically and looked over her shoulder. “So, what do you think man? How much would you pay a whore for that type of experience? 3000 caps?” 

“Nah,” Mac pitched his voice lower, attempting to disguise it, “I’d give her 4.” 

“Agreed. Hear that Kitten?” 

Anna’s head came up from where she had been watching the mess drip out of herself. “Huh?” 

“Your debt. Gonna say that paid down about 4000 of it. Another night like that and a few good blowies under my desk while I am working and I say we call it even. I've even decided to be generous.” 

She looked at him, confusion and worry set deep between her brows. 

“Gonna at least leave you here with a turret tonight so no wasteland nasties can get at ya.” 

“What?! No John... please... please you can’t!” 

He grabbed her chin and pulled her forward, growling his words against her lips. 

“I can. And I will. Get fucking used to it babe. You owe **me** now.” The words were a direct contrast to the soft, tender kiss he placed on her bottom lip before he turned and started pulling on his clothes. He spun on his heel and clicked on the turret that was already set up behind her. 

Mac had already slipped out the back entrance silently when Hancock started moving towards the doors. Anna started whimpering and sniffling softly. 

“Please John... don’t do this... You can’t do this.” 

When he turned and looked back at her it almost broke his heart. Panic was clear in all her features, harsh terror flowing from her eyes as she called to him. 

“Nighty Night Sunshine. Don’t let the Bloodbugs bite. I will come check on you in the morning.” He had to turn his back to her as he closed the door and left her in darkness. 

They could both hear her broken sobs through the thin walls of the warehouse and Mac bounced on his feet, full of nervous and uncomfortable energy. While he was usually down for terror and fear in the bedroom, the panic he could hear in her sobs was becoming all too real. 

“Are we pushing this too far man?” Mac would never admit this to Hancock but he hated watching her cry like this and couldn’t understand why the ghoul enjoyed her tears so much. 

“Nah kid. She knows she can tap out at any time.” 

“When you gonna go get her then? You aren’t actually fu-freakin' planning on leaving her alone all night, are you?” 

“Fuck no Kid. That’s where you come in. I got one of my fantasies, now it’s time for you to get yours.” 

“What are you on about?” 

“Go rescue the princess, Grognak.” 

Mac grinned and looked up, spotting a broken window to stage his dramatic entrance from. 

“Thanks John. See you tomorrow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't know where this came from. Don't judge me.
> 
> The Ultra Jet marking is a reference to a chapter in Rogue Robot but simply put Hancock uses small markers on the mouthpieces of Jet canisters to mark the different types. Also Ultra Jet makes Anna super frisky and such....
> 
> If you feel like you wanna read White Knight Bobby MacCready coming to save the day or feel I missed tagging anything drop me a comment.


End file.
